Spooky Scary Ghosty Times
by SuperBestWriterInTheBCBFandom
Summary: Jess is working with Sue on her next big hit play, but after a rash of mysterious thefts, she has to deal with the ghost haunting their school. I ain't spoilin' who it is. I'm not a parapsychologist or an official writer.


In the normally normal town of Roseville, a strange wind was blowing. Sue had started work on her next big musical, calling on the student body for their greatest talents. Unfortunately for her, Lucy had moved away earlier in the year and then died when she fell down the well on her family's homestead. Now Sue was working to find another lead singer, and it wasn't going well.

"Daisy why are you crying? Is this because you didn't get the part you wanted?" Sue asked, consoling the wailing cat. Daisy sniffled and shook her head. "N-no, I'm still just a little sad that Abbey died, and now on top of that my pearl necklace is missing!" Daisy blurted out between sobs. Sue groaned. "That is probably the fifth thing to go missing during our auditions this week. Hell, someone stole a chalkboard last week. Go check the lost and found box, I'll ask Jess to look around after we finish."

The auditions were shit. Jess could feel herself dying as people went on and off the stage showing off their acting talent, or lack thereof. Then again, no one could live up to Lucy's performance during the last production. Finally, there was no one left in line, and Sue was silently reviewing her notes. "If that train wreck is over, I will go look for Daisy's necklace," Jess said, standing up from her seat. Sue barely responded, burying her face in disappointed reviews and remorse.

Jess made her way back stage. She made sure no one was following her before opening the hatch in the ground and climbing down. Beneath the stage she found a resting place, complete with a mattress and a number of books taken from the library. She opened up one of the various chests and rummaged through, until she found the necklace. "Lucy where are you?" Jess said, holding the necklace in the air. She jumped as she heard something clang onto the floor behind her, then turned back to see the words _Hello Jess_ written on the chalkboard.

"Lucy why are you stealing people's shit. I get the chalkboard and the books, but why would you need Daisy's necklace?" Jess frowned as the invisible presence lifted some chalk up to the board. _I was mad at Daisy._ Jess asked her for a reason. _She's a bitch._ Jess shook her head. "Lucy you can't just steal people's stuff. Eventually they will find out what's going on and then what will happen?" There was a long silence until Lucy finally wrote out: _Who cares I'm fucking dead. What are they going to do arrest me?_

"Lucy if they find out you are here then they will hire some crazy priests to force you out." Jess argued, putting the necklace in her pocket. _SHRUG _"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You don't care?" Jess said angrily. _I'm a fucking ghost Jess. Why would I care? _"Well I care! I don't want you to disappear again, you've only been here for a few weeks!" Jess was shouting loudly into the air, "Damn it Lucy I loved you."

Jess wiped the tears out of her eyes while waiting for Lucy to write. Jess felt a chill pass through her body and then a badly drawn image of Lucy hugging Jess appeared on the board. Jess laughed and said, "You idiot." _I'm sorry._ Jess was happy that she got through to her, even if she was embarrassed by her confession. Lucy opened up one of her trunks and lifted out one of Mike's scarves. She had been stealing them as fast as Sandy could buy him replacements. She wrapped it around Jess' neck snugly. It was the closest thing to a hug Lucy could devise. Being a newbie ghost was hard, and so far learning how to use her powers was proving difficult for Lucy.

* * *

It had been weeks and the roles had been assigned. Practice had begun for the actors and actresses chosen, while Lucy was having her own practice below. Jess sat on the mattress and waited, until finally Lucy began appearing in front of her. It was the first time Jess had seen Lucy's face in months, and she was just as beautiful as ever. Below her soft face her body began forming itself out of thin air. Suddenly Jess was presented again with the voluptuous figure of Lucy's body. While still somewhat translucent, Jess could still make out Lucy's chest orbs and wide hips. Her form stopped shortly past her hips, her legs seemingly disappearing into the air together. Lucy spun around, admiring her physical form for the first time in what felt like forever, and Jess got a full view of the big booty beauty. Jess rested her head on her hands and blushed as Lucy gave her a shy smile.

Lucy floated over to the bed and rested next to Jess. She still wasn't actually sitting on the mattress, but it didn't matter. Jess reached a hand over and tried to place it on Lucy's shoulder, only to have it slip through her body. Lucy frowned at the fact Jess still couldn't actually touch her. Jess sighed, but quickly gave Lucy a smile and said, "At least I can see you again." Lucy would have blushed, but she had no blood so she just smiled. Lucy placed her hand on Jess' and focused, and Jess felt Lucy's energy pressing against her. It was the closest thing they had to contact, and Jess appreciated it. Jess slowly moved her face closer to Lucy and asked, "Can you… try that here?" Lucy nervously kissed Jess, sending a shiver down Jess' spine as she felt her presence on her lips. Jess slid her tongue out of her mouth and felt Lucy's invisible ghostly tongue dancing around hers. It wasn't the experience Jess had always imagined when she thought of frenching Lucy, but it was just as pleasurable for Jess. Lucy's mouth was a little cold, but at the same time full of energy and otherworldliness.

Lucy pulled away, leaving a saliva-like glowing trail of energy between their lips. Lucy quickly floated away to her treasure chest and began rummaging inside. Jess found herself staring at Lucy's ass as she stuck her top half inside. Jess felt her thighs rubbing against each other instinctively. Lucy's top half finally emerged from the chest, holding a pair of gloves. Lucy smiled devilishly as she saw the small motions in Jess' legs. She floated over to Jess and closed her eyes. Jess watched as the gloves floated up, visibly surrounded by Jess' energy. Lucy placed her hands on Jess' shoulder, and the gloves on her hips. Jess was speechless as Lucy gripped her with four hands, slowly lowering her onto the mattress. Jess felt the gloves slide down her sides until they rested on her small butt, causing her to audibly gasp. "Lucy how are you-" She said, before Lucy placed a spectral kiss on her neck. She whispered Lucy's name as the gloves massaged her rear, and as Lucy's own hands moved downwards onto her breasts.

Lucy pressed herself against Jess, sandwiching her palms between Jess' small breasts and her own love pillows. Jess felt Lucy's lips against hers and moaned into them as she opened up to let her ghostly lover wrestle with her tongue. Jess' mind was blank as one of her deepest fantasies played out before her, and partially inside her. Lucy pulled away from the kiss and moved downwards along Jess' stomach, phasing through her lower half. The gloves repositioned themselves, one gripping at Jess' breast, and the other gently rubbing the labia of her burial mound. Lucy spread Jess' legs apart and began dragging her incorporeal tongue along Jess' corporeal cunny, while the glove spread her lips apart. While Jess clutched the edges of the bed, Lucy began levitating more objects out of her chest. Jess felt more hands place themselves along her body: grabbing her remaining breast, slipping along her stomach, and generally caressing various parts of her body. Jess looked between her legs as Lucy grabbed Daisy's necklace with bedroom eyes and a smirk. She must really hate Daisy to have stolen her necklace again. Jess would forgive her.

Lucy put the pearls of Daisy's necklace into her mouth and down her throat, pulling them out with a fresh coat of her ectoplasm. The gloves teased her nipples as her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing, spurring Jess to ask, "Lucy when did you learn to do this stuff?" Lucy silently pressed one of the pearls between Jess' little butt cheeks. As Jess continued to moan, a pair of fingers wormed their way into her mouth. She closed her mouth and circled the fingers with her tongue as Lucy began pressing the ectoplasm lubed impromptu anal beads inside her. As the beads slowly slipped inside, Lucy brought over the double-sided dildo that she stole from Lani's desk, officially named Dongnir . Jess shook in orgasm as she watched Lucy slide one half of the dildo inside her poltersnatch. Lucy spun around to show Jess her thick-as-all-hell feline ass and thighs. With a dildo sticking straight out of her nether realm, Lucy slowly floated Jess into an upright position. She would never have been able to stand on her own with the hands constantly caressing and pleasuring her, but that's just one of the perks of dating a spirit.

Lucy bent the dildo until it slid inside Jess' glove spread catacomb. Jess dripped fem goo onto the floor as Lucy turned the vibrating feature on. Lucy moved back and forth, as if Jess was humping her doggy style. As she pulled the mighty dildo Dongnir with her booty bouncing, it dragged in and out of Jess' own snatch. Jess felt Lucy's ass slapping against her hips, knowing that any contact made was fully intentional on Lucy's part. Lucy opened her lips as if to moan, but was still silent, unlike Jess who's loud panting and moaning was drowned out by the commotion in the auditorium. Jess felt Lucy's astral grip falter, causing her to fall slightly before being caught again. Jess squirmed as she came down from another orgasm, and managed to speak around the fingers in her mouth. "Lucy are you okay?" Lucy sped up her movements, ectoplasm leaking out around the dildo and off of her suspended tongue. Immediately the gloves all squeezed onto Jess' body, her inner walls clenched onto the toy, and the beads were slowly pulled out of her one by one. Jess fell back onto the mattress, Lucy's half of the dildo vibrating liberally in the air as the sweat drenched gloves stuck onto her body. Jess reached to turn off the dildo as it splattered ectoplasm onto her stomach with it's movements, and panted as she looked at Lucy; face collapsed onto the ground, fat tsundere ass still suspended upwards with glowing goo dripping between her shaking thighs onto the floor.

* * *

As Jess exited the stage, having finished her paranormal sextivity with a cuddle and clean up session, she was surprised to see Sue still working at her desk with David. "Jess! You won't believe it! We caught evidence of ghosts in our school!" David shouted excitedly. He dragged Jess over to the table and played an audio recording of their practice rehearsal. It was all well and normal until a large amount of static burst through followed by several fragments of moaning, breathing, swearing, and finally Jess' name. David wagged his tail and smiled vapidly, before pausing the tape and exclaiming, "Wow this ghost sounds just like Lucy!" Sue shook her head dismissively, "David, ghosts aren't real. We probably just taped over a recording of and the audio files got mixed up cause this recorder is a piece of crap. I don't know, there's a reasonable explanation for this." Thus began one of the longest debates of David and Sue's relationship. They would argue back and forth in their free time and sometimes in bed, until one day Lucy and Jess revealed their necrophilia based relationship. Their openness with their relationship would eventually pave the road for post-mortem rights around the country as other ghost-cat/dog couples came forward. In a lovely summer near the well Lucy died in, the two would become the first legally married living-dead couple, till ultra death do they part. Lucy would figure out how to transform herself in order to gain a temporary ghost dick in order to impregnate Jess with her half-ghost babies. They would have four beautiful children capable of phasing through objects, levitating, and scaring the shit out of Daisy named: Spooky, Toby, Mary, and Clyde.


End file.
